


Dragon-Hearted

by Masu_Trout



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide, Duel Monsters, Gen, Heart of the Cards, Introspection, Non-human POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kaiba Seto was, in almost every regard, the finest master they could have ever hoped for.</i>
</p><p>The Blue Eyes White Dragons aren't sure what to do about Kaiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon-Hearted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



> A very literal interpretation of the prompt: _Characters' favourite cards/decks, and what they say about the characters._ Hope you enjoy, Sout!

It was not in the nature of a dragon to forgive.

Theirs was calculated vengeance, white lightning bursting from the heavens. They defended their master and their hoard with a jealous fury and tore to pieces any who dared to try and take what was theirs. They would forgive no trespass against themselves or against the one who wielded their cards.

And that was the source of the Blue Eyes' problem. What could they do when it was their master who harmed them? Who did they defend when their attacker was their own?

Kaiba Seto was, in almost every regard, the finest master they could have ever hoped for. Frail and human as he might have been, his body hid the soul of a dragon every bit as fierce as themselves; he bowed to no one and destroyed any who might touch his company or his brother. He felt _right_ to them in a way no other human did—familiar from the moment his fingers first touched their cards' swirled back.

The first among the Blue Eyes, the oldest, had once belonged to a man living in Berlin. He'd been a worthless master, concerned with only money; the sort who would keep his monster locked within a glass case and ignore its pleas to be allowed to _fight_. He sunk into despair after losing his dragon to Seto and, unable to cope with the loss of his money (for that was all he saw the Blue Eyes as), finally threw himself from his apartment's roof. 

A fitting end for such a low creature.

The second's master had been far more accommodating—smart but cowardly, more a snake than a worm. He spoke little German and even less Japanese, but word among true collectors passed without regard to language barriers or country borders. He knew who Kaiba Seto was and exactly what he was capable of.

He'd handed over his dragon easily enough, and in return earned himself a hefty sum of money. Seto, always frugal, hadn't even attempted to haggle for the Blue Eyes' price. It spoke well to the human's priorities.

The third of them, the youngest, had belonged not to one but to many. The club that owned it displayed it with pride, as a symbol of their strength as duelists. ( _As if,_ the dragon thought, _they had any strength beyond their overwhelming numbers._ A hive of wasps, no matter how many there might be, was in the end nothing more than insects.)

Seto had flown to Hong Kong specially to meet them, then defeated every last one of the underwhelming duelists until there was no one left to stop him from claiming his prize. The dragons still shivered when they remembered the in his dueling style that day.

The fourth... the fourth was the problem, because the fourth was not here. It would have been the oldest among them, the proudest and strongest, the jewel of their master's deck. Seto had claimed it just as he'd claimed the other three. And then, as they watched on from the light-and-smoke bodies he'd summoned them into, satisfaction and triumph soaring in their hearts--

He'd torn the fourth to pieces. Scattered it to the winds as though it was worth nothing more than a lowly Kuriboh.

The fourth was a corpse, bloodied and desecrated and ripped apart. Murdered by the one who should have given it purpose. And none of the Blue Eyes White Dragons could understand _why_.

Had they served him unfaithfully? Was their power not enough for him? He had always spoken so highly of their might—when he dueled, they could feel his pride. His hands twitched with excitement whenever he drew one of them from the deck. 

And yet he'd cast the fourth aside. 

Their master's soul had fled its body after that fateful duel. (The duel where they had failed him. It was a shame they would never forget.) The chained god's master sent him away into the darkness so that—the human who wasn't human claimed—he might piece his heart back together. Even now he was working, rebuilding himself into something that could face the world once more.

It had been months since the loss, and still their master didn't move. There was no sign of life in his eyes or his hands. 

No matter. Dragons were a patient species. 

The Blue Eyes White Dragons would wait for Seto to wake. They would see what sort of soul he had built for himself, what sort of person he had decided to become. And they would make a decision.

It was not in the nature of a dragon to forgive. 

But perhaps, for their master, they could try to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> The three collectors being based out of Germany, Hong Kong, and and America is manga canon, as is one of them committing suicide after losing their card. I'm not sure if any of that is anime canon as well.


End file.
